I love dorks!
by PandaTama
Summary: TK is acting like a complete dork around Kari but she doesn't care........Or does she? R


A/n I read a story similar to this witch was never finished. So I'm rewriting it and finishing it enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

TK Takaishi was not one to waste time. He was not one to keep someone waiting. He was not one to wait a long while for someone.

But TK would wait forever for Kari Kamiya.

Then, of course, promptly felt stupid after thinking this thought. Because, you see, TK liked his very best friend, Kari Kamiya. And TK was popular, captain of the basketball team, cutest guy in school, and all-around nice guy. And TK didn't like to let these things get to his head, because then he'd come off snobbish and conceited. But anyone who knew TK personally knew that TK was very down to earth and quite human, in fact, with his own share of embarrassing times and awkward moments.

But all these things about TK that made him so nice also made him vulnerable to his inner thoughts. TK thought he could always get the girl because of his popularity and good looks, of course, ten later some of that patented Takaishi Charm.

Then Kari came along, not too long ago. [This isn't based on the actual show.]. Kari was amazing, but at the time, TK had seen her as a pretty friend, who just so happened to be a girl. Soon he and Kari became incredibly good friends, talking to each other constantly, helping each other out, and joking around. They were best friends. But lately, TK felt something around Kari. And he discovered he liked her.

But TK knew Kari, and TK knew Kari would not fall for that old Takaishi Charm. It would take a lot more than charm to make Kari like him, that's for sure. That was obstacle one. Obstacle two was the fact that Kari's seemingly main romantic interest would be Davis, who, if not such a great soccer player, would be a complete outcast and definitely less attention-craving. Davis had let his popularity and fame go completely to his head, not just with girls, but everything else as well. He took it for granted which was something TK couldn't allow himself to do. Kari talked constantly of Davis, and it made TK sick.

Now, as TK was thinking these deep, college paper type thoughts, he was also walking down the hall to his beautiful; locker. Nice, shiny and clean. His haven of sadness and happiness. Anyway, so he's walking down the hall, blah blah blah, when he bumps. Right. Into. Kari. Kamiya.

Yes, Kari. The Kari. Ouches.

"Hi, Kari," TK said in a normal, easy voice. Kari smiled; it was always nice to see your best friend in the mornings.

"Hi, TK. Have a nice trip?"

TK felt himself flush. Kari had seen him in his glorious dorky mode?! Talk about complete embarrassment! Kari wouldn't keep joking long, but knowing he had made a fool of himself in front of his top-secret crush made it even more awkward for TK. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," TK said smoothly. "It's very nice down on the floor amidst all the gum, especially in the springtime."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Kari looked at him strangely. "You know, TK, if you're heading to that spiffy locker of yours, I wanted to let you know you already passed it."

TK hung his head. Of all the luck, he had had his locker next to *hers.* and she had been heading toward the exact moment he was; only he had been the one going in the wrong direction. Idiot, he told himself. "I, was, err, heading to homeroom," TK said, without skipping a beat.

"In that case, I would say our homeroom is that way." Kari pointed in the direction TK had come from. "Are you lost again, TK?"

"Of course not!" TK said, indignantly. "The map wasn't sideways again, I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Kari asked, mockingly. "I think I have in extra in my locker, which just so happens to be next to yours. So, why don't we go check that, eh?"

"Point well-taken," TK answered. "Let's go, then." The two headed off.

TK sat, later, in homeroom. The bell had just rung, and TK was grading his earlier performance in front of Kari. This was not something the average student would think TK would be doing in first period homeroom, but the great TK Takaishi was doing just that.

Why doesn't she like me? TK asked himself. Any girl in this school would give up anything just for a few dates, but Kari? Nope, she's settled for a soccer playing Tai wannabe, and not me. Basketball player, all-around nice guy....why wouldn't she pick Davis over me? TK groaned inwardly. Maybe it's 'cause Kari's known you way too long to see you as anything more than what you already are. What are you, anyway? Who are you to Kari? TK sighed, loudly, and the teacher gave him a sharp look, and then continued to talk about God knows what. TK wasn't really paying the least amount of attention. This, he supposed, wasn't really that good of an idea.

So, if not his good looks and charm and all that, what could TK do to make Kari look at him the way he saw her? TK smiled, hmm, a challenge. Oh, screw, that! TK needed help, and he needed it now!

TK went to lunch a few hours later and sat with a bunch of his basketball buddies. He finished up his classes, and walked out to his car, his nice red Acura Integra, a nice easy schoolboy car. He was just coming out of the parking lot when he saw Kari wave him over. He drove by her. "How is it, Kar Kar?" he asked.

"Fine, but cheerleading practice was canceled and I need a ride home," she replied.

"Okays!" TK yelled loudly. "But I'm telling you now I'm not that easy!" Everyone around them started to laugh and Kari turned red. "Sorry, Kari," TK told her. "Hop in."

"Thanks, TK." Kari smiled at him as she opened the door and dumped his books into the backseat."

"Hey!" TK said turning to make sure nothing happened to his expensive books.

"Had to get you back for that 'easy' crap," Kari told him with a slight smile.

"We're even, fine, fine, fine!" TK said. Th car started to move as TK continued to jabber mindlessly.

"Tk...TK..." Kari was saying.

"What?" TL asked, mid-conversation with him and maybe even Kari.

"The car is in reverse, TK," said Kari. She reached over and put the car in Drive. "Remember Drivers Ed?"

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately," TK groaned. How could he be such a dork?

"Yes, you are a dork. And you display it a lot, you're just such a jock that no one cares," Kari said, as if reading his mind. TK looked at her. She wasn't fiddling with the radio, but there was an amused grin on her face.

"Oh, you're just loving' this," TK muttered sarcastically. "Make fun of your best friend's complete dorkiness, even if he gives you a ride home. That's what I call a good day."

"You always have to be right," Kari said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," TK grumbled, still unable to keep that stupid grin off his face. He was trying to, but he couldn't, so he felt like the popular equivalent of a dork, if there is such a thing. But then again, he was in a car with his lovely and perfect best friend. Take that, Davis!

TK dropped off Kari at the Kamiya apartment, and headed home. To his empty house. His mother was at work. TK sighed, and raided the fridge, making himself a sandwich and getting a nice glass of milk. TK retreated to his bedroom to do some homework-and think about Kari.

TK dumped his books on his desk and opened up his math book. His gaze settled over his open closet, clothes hanging this was and that. Drawers slightly open. Mimi basketball net by the door, posters of basketball players and music groups. TK turned on his computer and check his email. One new message: from Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora, TK remembered. Tai was Kari's older sister and they had known each other for years, but Kari had gone to a different highschool than Tai had for various reasons, which was why TK hadn't really known Kari. Sora was Tai's girlfriend, and they were both going to a nice college just outside of Tokyo. [Hey I doubt there is really one, but I don't are. It's my story.] They had rented an apartment and sometimes TK would visit them. Matt went there too, but lived in his own apartment still. TK opened up the mail.

To: Takeru

From: Tai

Subject: reunion

Yo, TK! Sora n' me are having a whole bunch of people over for dinner, and guess what, you coming! No crashers allowed. Nothing big, just kinda formal. No real adults, unless you count Joe. Guest List: Joe Kido, Matt Ishida, TK Takaishi, Izzy Izumi, Yolie Inuoue, Cody Hida, Davis Motimiya, Mimi Tachikawa, and Kari Kamiya.

Very formal, please dress accordingly. Saturday starting at 7.30 pm, be THERE! At the Kamiya-Takenouchi apartment, call 989-9988 for directions and questions, please.

Thanks,

Tai and Sora, and

"What?" TK asked aloud. "A formal dinner party? Ooookay..." TK stopped, staring hard at the screen.

Guest List: and Kari Kamiya.

Kari.

Dinner party. Saturday.

It was Thursday.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!" TK yelled.

***

Tai looked down at the list Sora had given him. A few more emails, left, he thought. He looked down.

Cody Chan!

Okays, Tai thought. "Hey Sora!" he yelled, Sora came in. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Sora replied, "I'm sure. This is exactly the thing TK and Kari needs."

"Are we going to tell anyone beforehand?" Tai asked.

"Of course, not, silly, that would ruin the whole thing!"

"Oh...yeah...but they didn't all have to have different email addresses."

"I know, I know. I didn't want to call them and face a one on one conversation. SO I'm getting you to do the typing."

"Oh...yeah..."

***

"Dinner party?" Kari wondered. "Wonder what I'm going to wear?" She stopped, and then remembered who else had been on the guest list. He would be there, she realized. One of the best jocks in school, he's going to be there.

I better get ready.

With that in mind, Kari headed to the phone. Surely Mimi would be invited. And Mimi would jus LOVE going to the mall this fine Thursday afternoon, right?

Kari skipped off.

TK was in his car. Cody was in the backseat, snoring. Cody was still just a freshman, and was pretty much overwhelmed with highschool. TK looked back; just to make sure the boy was still alive. Yup. Davis had climbed in after that, seated next to Cody and looking very bored. The staring thing TK found about Davis was that he still had the goggles on. TK, for Tai and Sora's sake, had left his Gilligan-style hat at home. All three of them were in TK's Integra, waiting for Kari to come down from her apartment. Sighing, TK got out of the car. "I'm going in!" he told the two boys in the car, both of whom just nodded.

TK ran to the entrance and jogged up the stairs quickly, careful not to scuff up his dress shoes, wrinkle his dress pants, or ruin his dress shirt. And just for class, TK had even added a Fubu Limited Collection tie, and TK thought he looked okay. Better than Goggles Boy, TK thought. I hope Kari thinks so, too.

You see, TK had found a way to get Kari to like him, and that was to impress her. To the death. Well, almost. So anyway, TK arrived panting, at Kari's door. He took a few moments to collect him and catch his breath, just before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later--

"OW!!" Kari screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/n CLIFFHANGER so you HAVE to read the next chapter, R&R.

Lurve the PANDA!


End file.
